


Горячка

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Бриджуотерские колокола [3]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sequel, serial, последствия, следствия, трагедия, фиклет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: У Мэри Питт внезапное осложнение после родов.





	Горячка

\- Сложностей никаких не предвидится, - говорит Блад, моя руки. Он всегда тщательно моет их перед процедурой. Что-то подсказывает ему, что так надо. - Никаких трудностей не должно быть, - повторяет он, поворачиваясь к взволнованному Джереми. - Роды протекают абсолютно нормально.   
  
Мэри лежит, приподнятая на подушках, тяжело дышит. На лбу её капли пота.   
  
\- Роды протекают абсолютно нормально, сэр, - подтверждает приглашенная на всякий случай в помощь Бладу акушерка. В белом чепце, в синем платье. Глаза её смотрят спокойно и серьёзно. Ставит на стол фарфоровый кувшин с цветочками. - Плод идёт хорошо, раскрытие матки в срок. Таз широкий. Вам бы лучше удалиться, сэр…  
  
Джереми кивает, наклоняется к Мэри, целует её.   
\- Я приду потом, хорошо? Ничего не бойся.   
  
Мэри закрывает глаза, пытаясь отдаться качающим волнам боли; они распирают, накатывают, скручивают, разрывают и режут;   
Мэри закрывает глаза, и…  
Горячий жар, палящее солнце; невыносимый звон в ушах; птицы! Огромные чёрные птицы. И пески. Песок забивает глотку, режет глаза. Джереми лежит под этим палящим зноем, в кандалах; её Джереми, он страдает, истязаемый полковником, израненный, и страшный полковник вот-вот вернётся... Черные птицы бросаются на него, клюют его раны; как их много! Она бросается закрыть его собой.   
Он лежит под этим палящим солнцем, ему так больно, и у него жар.   
Нет. Это у тебя жар.   
Горячий жар внутри, жжёт, печёт, палит невыносимо. Мэри, не открывая глаз, со стоном и плачем мечется в постели.   
  
\- Родильная горячка, - говорит Блад Джереми Питту. - Один случай на четыре - примерно, в случае эпидемии. Один шанс из… - Блад замолкает, не решаясь озвучить настоящую цифру. - Из шести.   
Джереми потерянно смотрит на него, не понимая, не осознавая - как это так?   
  
Мэри мечется в бреду, смотрит ему в лицо и не узнаёт его, лепечет что-то несвязное. Волосы её разметались по подушке. Он сидит рядом с ней, держит в руках её горячие руки, безуспешно окликает её по имени. "Мэри, Мэри, ну что ты? Это я… Слышишь?"  
  
\- Один из шести, - повторяет Питер, и Джереми внимает ему с посеревшим лицом. Они стоят на палубе корабля Волверстона, куда в отчаянии ушел Джереми. - Причины… они, ну, так же как и точная вероятность возникновения, медицине неизвестны. Остается только надеяться на Бога.   
Джереми, выслушав его, круто разворачивается, сжав губы, и отходит к борту. Он опирается на поручни и невидяще смотрит поверх морской глади.   
\- Сто якорей мне в глотку… - тихо говорит Волверстон, глядя ему вслед.   
Питер молча смотрит вслед другу. Он вспоминает, как Волверстон говорил ему, что пиратам не свойственно переживать из-за женщины. Наверное, это правда; наверное, их команда бы такого не поняла.   
  
…Сколько времени прошло? Дней, часов, недель? - время точно остановилось. Джереми чувствует себя беспомощным. Так уже было когда-то, на плантациях Бишопа, и вот всё повторяется: ты чувствуешь себя маленьким, одиноким, точно небо обрушилось, приблизилось к самой голове и придавило тебя, а ты - словно букашка… Что там говорит ему Питер?  _Ради всего святого, Питер, ты когда-нибудь испытывал подобное?_  
  
Странные провалы в памяти, точно обмороки; вот он видит себя у решётки сада, стоит и держится за решётку, и смотрит вверх.  
О Господи, это мне за то самое, за годы пиратства? Неужели за то?   
  
Сколько дней уже позади, сколько это длится? Что с ребёнком - ведь был ребёнок, крошечный пищащий комочек, что-то ему говорили про ребёнка, что? он не помнит…  
  
\- Должен наступить кризис, - говорит ему Блад. Джереми потерянно смотрит на него. Кризис. Смутно знакомое слово. Когда-то он уже слышал его от Блада.   
  
  
…палящий жар вокруг! Мэри видит Джереми, лежащего, закованного в колодках. Он мечется, выворачивает себе руки и ноги; ты видишь его ступни в колодках, сбитые, натруженные, израненные на плантации.   
ты тянешься к ним - прикрыть собой, взять в ладони, поцеловать. Горячий, горячий жар над головою, песок забивает дыхание. Вы вдвоем в этих песках…  
…мы выберемся, правда? Спасемся, уйдем от чёрного крыла смерти, мы же выберемся?   
  
…Непонятно перемежающиеся - что и когда было? - словно вырванные из цикла дней вспышки памяти; вот он на палубе, говорит с Бладом.   
Блад пытается его успокоить, и внезапно Джереми чувствует приступ ярости и раздражения, вырывающийся на его друга. Да что он знает об этом?..  
Не то, чтобы он считал капитана баловнем судьбы - в конце концов тому тоже пришлось перенести многое, - и по его, Джереми, вине - но, кажется, все проблемы и терзания Блада, связанные с любовью, были из ряда "завоевать сердце Арабеллы - любит-не-любит - попранное достоинство - ах, обратит ли она на меня внимание…"   
Слишком всё красиво, всё безупречно, как в романах, словно Питер Блад был создан для того, чтобы шагать по волнам триумфа и славы, овеянный успехами - а другим доставалось бы всё простое, ужасное, грязное. Все, что бывает в жизни, все случающиеся внезапно беды, все нежданное, происходящее в случаях один-на-четыре, о чем не принято говорить вслух.   
И что, в самом деле, вспоминать? - ведь вы уже обсудили это когда-то с ним и примирились:  
…- Ладно, старина. В конце концов, я тоже был перед тобой виноват - с этим восстанием Монмута.  
\- Так что мы квиты, - И они весело, рассмеявшись, двинули друг друга в плечо.   
Но теперь это всё вдруг поднимается изнутри, подкатывает к горлу, душит, так что Джереми откидывает голову, расслабляет шейный платок - нет, не то чтобы он считал Питера сейчас виноватым, не то чтобы припоминал прошлое, как его на Барбадосе из-за Питера подвергли пыткам, как раба, как последнего негра - но он чувствует внезапно такой прилив ярости, ярость толкается даже толчком в ладонях - он даже не помнит, что сказал Питеру:  _"Как ты это допустил вообще, Питер?"_  и ещё что-то…  
Спокойный взгляд Блада. Его холодный голос:   
\- Я надеюсь, Джереми, ты не на дуэль меня вызовешь? - И, развернувшись, он уходит, чётко стуча каблуками. Джереми, тяжело дыша, смотрит ему вслед, едва ли понимая сам, что на него нашло…   
…Что-то бывает такое, что-то входит в ослабленную отчаянием душу. Потом он и сам, вспоминая, столько раз недоумевал - что с ним было? Зачем взъярился на ни в чём не повинного Блада?   
  
Мэри приходит в себя, выплывает из туманного сна, худенькая - одни глаза остались! - открывает глаза, ищет взглядом вокруг, встречается взором с мужем. Он сидит у её постели, осунувшийся, потрясённый, не веря глазам. Один шанс из шести. Редкий случай.   
\- Ты что, плакал? - слабым голосом шепчет она, поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его лица, но от слабости рука падает. Он подхватывает её руку, подносит к губам. Он склоняется к ней, трогает губами её волосы, шепчет нежные, ласковые слова, не веря, что все миновало, что все страшное позади, что кризис прошел.   
…И вносят их сына, который, оказывается, жив и которому стараниями Арабеллы подыскали кормилицу - крошечный пищащий комочек, их живое продолжение, их совместный кусочек плоти. Маленький, плачущий, его кладут к ней на колени, и они вдвоём смотрят на него… Удивляясь, не веря, не в силах понять, что всё наконец закончилось…


End file.
